


Sunbaked

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliff handles the political stuff. Fate handles the beach. </p><p>(Fate has been drinking in this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbaked

**Author's Note:**

> For dog_daies on DW. July 29, 2009: 'the sun, the sea, the sand, the little frozen cocktails that taste like Kool Aid so you drink too many of them...'
> 
> Also featuring my lingering habit of using the original spelling of Fate's name.

Fate was rather enjoying the planet. It was civilized, the tech was beyond what he'd expected, and honestly, it was sort of nice that there was a beach, even if the locals absolutely weren't his preferred viewing. Too many feathers, really, and not enough curves. Or maybe the curves were under the feathers, but Fate wasn't very interested in finding out. Instead, he really just wanted to bake in the sun and drink the little drinks that he was offered every few minutes. They were tiny and fruity and seemed to be popular with everyone lounging about.

There were a few other humans, Fate realized. Or at least of a humanoid form that didn't involve feathers. Feline-folk, perhaps, since he did see a tail flicking lazily some chairs down. Maybe another Klausian?

He didn't know where Cliff was, except for handling the political details. Those still weren't Fate's forte and since he'd handled all of the ship stuff coming in and then promptly fallen asleep upon arrival, Cliff had given him a day off.

The tech was good, the beach was better. He'd been sprayed down with enough sunscreen to not bake in the warmth of the planet's twin suns. The sand could stay where it was until he was ready to mash his toes into it make another run at the water. Swimming took more out of him than he remembered. Of course, he also couldn't remember the last time he'd swam. On vacation, all those years ago?

He took another drink from a girl carrying a tray and downed it. There was a bit of alcohol in them - he'd realized that after his first one. The buzz wasn't bad, though. Made lying around and looking at feathers a little more tolerable. Probably better if he didn't get near the water.

"How many of those have you had?"

Fate looked up, beyond dark sunglasses that were hiding his green eyes from the sun, at Cliff, who looked shaggy and hot and wearing too much for the beach.

"I have no idea," Fate admitted.

"Well, we need to be at a proper dinner in a couple of hours, so let's go back to the room and make sure you get sober," Cliff suggested as he offered Fate a hand.

Nodding, Fate accepted. He was not expecting the beach to give a little spin as he stood and was thankful when Cliff put a supportive hand on his back and helped him get his sandals and floral-printed shirt back on.

"You're drunk," Cliff said as they marched up the handful of steps to the hotel patio.

"Not entirely," Fate replied, despite not being so sure. "I won't drink anything at dinner, I promise."

"Might be impolite. Let's just get you some water and a shower and see how you're doing."

"How is everything else?"

"Fine," Cliff replied. He pulled Fate onto the closest elevator and swiped a keycard from his pocket. They were being put up in one of the best rooms. The sort that needed a keycard just for the elevator. It made Fate smile and when he caught his reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator, he couldn't help laughing.

Cliff just facepalmed, which made Fate laugh harder.

"Never thought I'd get to stay on a keycard floor," Fate explained between giggles.

"And we've been doing it for a few years now," Cliff reminded him. The elevator stopped at their floor and Fate staggered a bit.

"Okay, now I think I'm drunk."

"Mmhmm."

"Your hair is getting long."

"I'll get it cut before we leave," Cliff replied.

"I like it," Fate said quickly. "Nice to look at. Of course, I spent all day looking at--"

Cliff clamped a hand over Fate's mouth as they swung out into the hall and past a couple of feathered chamber maids who dropped their heads to politely not see what their important guests were doing.

As soon as they were in the room, Fate was pushed onto a plush wingback chair and handed a tall glass of water.

"Drink," Cliff commanded.

Fate obeyed.

"And shower," Cliff added, once he was handed the empty glass back. "Even if you're lightly toasted, you can at least smell good."

"But I smell like the sea," Fate argued. Maybe he did. Maybe he could just smell the tiny bit of breeze coming in through the window that Cliff had cracked open despite the robust air conditioning system.

"Sure you do." Cliff flopped back on his bed and folded his hands behind his head. "Just take a quick cold shower, wash the sea out of your hair and..."

"And?" Fate asked as he pulled off his shirt and let it fall on the floor. His trunks were equally dry and he kicked those off once he stood. At least he felt a little surer on his feet. Or at least wanted to. He knew the shower had those nice little bars to grab if he felt tipsy. Or when he needed something to grab when Cliff--

"Shower with me?" Fate asked.

"Mm?" Cliff looked up at him lazily. "Before dinner?"

"Yeah--"

"You're drunk."

"Buzzed," Fate argued. "And Cliff--"

He was already naked and there was no reason not to start something. Normally, he wouldn't be this bold, but it just felt right this time. Fate reached down and started touching himself, hands on his scrotum and then his penis, stroking it as it started to get hard. He knew Cliff was watching him - he could heard Cliff sucking in his breath.

"On the bed," Cliff ordered after a few more seconds. Fate smiled and obliged, splaying his legs and not stopping with his little show. Cliff undressed quickly, not letting his eyes off Fate until he pulled Fate close enough to kiss.

Cliff was hot and warm and tasted more of coffee and something else than Fate was expecting. Cliff was sweaty, but not in a bad way. It looked good on his muscle and he didn't smell. Fate let Cliff take over touching him and he tangled his hands up in Cliff's shaggy hair.

Before long, he'd shifted a bit, just enough to suck on the rings of Cliff's neck as Cliff started tracing cool, slick fingers between Fate's legs.

Fate shivered, shifting a bit. He could feel Cliff's erection against his stomach and tried to press his own closer because he liked the feel.

He moaned when Cliff pushed those fingers into him, working past tight muscle to find a place that made him squirm and try to get as much of his body against as much of Cliff's body as possible. It was already taking too long - Fate was sure he was ready to come and he didn't want to keep Cliff waiting.

"Okay, okay--" Fate pushed Cliff flat on his back, slipping free of Cliff's fingers and positioning himself above Cliff's erection. He wasn't sure if he was sober or drunk or buzzed or anything, just that he was really ready and he needed this.

Cliff reached to guide him, gasping and making little noises that Fate wanted to memorize. Fate just let his body give, not stilling to adjust, instead moving and letting Cliff move him a handful of times before the pressure and need was just too much. He grabbed his own erection and stoked it a last few times as he came. Cliff thrust up hard til he saw stars more beautiful than the universe.

Fate let Cliff keep moving him, keeping him in a lingering bliss until Cliff tensed quietly came in a series of shallow thrusts.

"You need a shower," Fate finally noted. He was sprawled across Cliff's stomach, not terribly comfortably, sticky and dripping and suddenly a little over-aware of himself.

"So do you."

"I wasn't dirty enough. I am now."

Cliff chuckled. "We still have a bit of time before dinner."


End file.
